Social network analysis provides a way of looking at interactions between people. By analyzing the interactions, it can become possible to quickly find experts who might be able to answer questions and to find people to serve as intermediaries (e.g., bridges) between different people and/or organizations.
One drawback of social network analysis is the difficulty in determining social connections between people. For example, one method uses personal interviews to determine social connections, which can be rather time consuming and too slow to implement given the dynamic nature of social networks.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method and apparatus to determine social connections between people in a more time efficient manner.